Who's Who in the DC StokerVerse
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: a guide to all the characters, creatures, locales and whatever in the DC Comics StokerVerse created by well...ME
1. Intro

**Who's WHO IN THE DC FANFICVERSE**

 **So…**

 **Y'all know how exactly MY DC Comics universe was created, huh? Now here comes the fun part: getting to know ALL OF THE DC COMICS HEROES, HEROINES AND VILLAINS AND WHATEVER BE MADE IN MY OWN IMAGE AND MY EXACT LIKENESS. Keep in mind: this is a totally, totally, TOTALLY DIFFERENT DC COMICS UNIVERSE. IN FACT IT'S AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. YOU COULD CALL THIS THE SOUTH PARK OF COMIC BOOKS, WITH ZIPPY ONE LINERS, SHENANIGANS, SLAPSTICK COMEDY, MAJOR FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE, MAJOR ROBIN BASHING, BATMAN ACTING LIKE A BIG GROUCH, SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL ACTING LIKE TOTAL SUPERPOWERED IDIOTS, WONDER WOMAN ACTING LIKE A QUIRKY WHINY JEWISH WOMAN, JOKER SOUNDING LIKE MASTER SHAKE, HIPPOLYTA AND HUNTRESS BEING MORE FRIENDLIER AND NICER…aww who am I kidding? Just read it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **All my love,**

 **Mr. Bram Stoker**

 **FanFiction Author, Creator of The DC Comics StokerVerse**


	2. Hippolyta

**DC STOKERVERSE CHARACTER LIST**

 **QUEEN HIPPOLYTA PRINCE**

 **FULL NAME: HIPPOLYTA AVELINE ANGELICAL PRINCE**

 **HEIGHT: 6FT5IN**

 **WEIGHT: 122lb**

 **EYES: BLUE**

 **HAIR: BLACK**

 **AGE: IMMORTAL. SHE'S IMMORTAL, HER DAUGHTERS ARE IMMORTAL, HELL EVEN HER ADOPTED KIDS ARE IMMORTAL**

 **LIKES: HER DAUGHTERS, HER RECENTLY BORN DAUGHTER BLACK CANARY, HER ADOPTED CHILDREN, LOVE, HER DAUGHTERS SLEEPING, HER DAUGHTERS GETTING PREGNANT, HAVING GRANDKIDS, KATE BECKINSALE, KATE BECKINSALE MOVIES, JOHNNY DEPP MOVIES, SOUTH PARK, THE SIMPSONS, DEADPOOL, BORDERLANDS, ALL THINGS ABOUT KATE BECKINSALE, WONDER WOMAN**

 **DISLIKES: THE MOVIE VOLCANO, ALL BOOKS WRITTEN BY JAMES PATTERSON, CBS' ZOO AND CBS' SUPERGIRL, LOUSY COMIC BOOK TV ADAPTATIONS, THE FAILED SUPERGIRL 80S MOVIE, THE FAILED FANTASTIC 4 REBOOT, THE EPICALLY RUINED WONDER WOMAN 2009 MOVIE, ALL THINGS MADE BY CBS EXCEPT EVERYBODY LOVES RAYMOND, TWO AND A HALF MEN, TALES FROM THE DARKSIDE, THE KING OF QUEENS AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF THAT WAS BEFORE SUPERGIRL AND ZOO WHICH WERE TWO OF CBS' BIGGEST MISTAKES. WELL ACTUALLY THEIR FIRST MISTAKE WAS CANCELLING TWO AND A HALF MEN.**

 **Profile: the stately Queen of all the Thingies with Vaginas and all the Thingies that are Girls, she came to us like Whitney Houston did with her Super Bowl National Anthem performance. She birthed several very, very, very, very, very SEXY HOT AMAZON DAUGHTERS and one INCREDIBLY UBER SEXY DROP DOWN GORGEOUS one named BLACK CANARY. After winning a catfight against her ex-girlfriend Circe, Hippolyta won her island Themysciera back and soon formed the Justice League of America and was declared Queen of all the Thingies and all the other Thingies**


	3. Black Canary

**DC STOKERVERSE CHARACTERS**

 **BLACK CANARY**

 **REAL NAME: DINAH WILLOW PRINCE**

 **BIRTH DATE: 17 MARCH 2016**

 **EYES: BLUE**

 **HAIR: BLONDE**

 **HEIGHT: 5ft10in**

 **WEIGHT: 11lb**

 **LIKES: TEDDY BEARS, HER MOM HIPPOLYTA, HER COOL BIG SISTERS HUNTRESS, SUPERGIRL, LIVEWIRE, WONDER WOMAN, SLEEPING, HER BED, TAKING NAPS, HER AUNTIE IVY, COOKIES, EATING FOOD, HER STUFFED ANIMALS, MY LITTLE PONY, SOFIA THE 1** **ST** **, DOC MCSTUFFINS, BARBIE, ALL GIRLY GIRL THINGS**

 **DISLIKES: HER GRUMPY BIG BROTHER BATMAN, BEING SEPARATED FROM HER TEDDY BEAR, BEING WOKEN UP FROM HER NAPS, DARKSEID, DEATHSTROKE, BULLIES, THUNDERSTORMS, BAD GUYS, TRIGON, NERON, ICKY GOOEY STUFF, THINGS BLOWING UP, THINGS THAT SHOOT PEOPLE, THAT BIG FIERY PLANET APOKOLIPS**

 **Profile: Born on the day the StokerVerse was created, the infant child who would be named Black Canary was destined to be special. Not only was she born as a beautiful sleeping newborn baby girl, but she was born with unbreakable, incorruptible purity and a kind, loving, incorruptible heart. Welcomed into the world by her loving mother and her family, she is currently enjoying being raised by a warm, loving family and a mother that would one day move heaven and hell and ultimately change the course of time itself to keep her baby girl safe. It is also prophesied that this sleeping infant babe would someday overthrow Darkseid and redeem the people of Apokolips. In the meantime, Hippolyta is watching her baby daughter grow up with all the love and care in the world**


End file.
